


The triplets visit or How the Russian team learned to fear three little girls

by Tomoyo1990



Series: Meeting the Russian team [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Russia, St. Petersburg, Trip - Freeform, the triplets come to visit, visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyo1990/pseuds/Tomoyo1990
Summary: Yuuko decides it's time the girls know what travelling abroad is like and, since Yuuri has been living in Russia for a couple of years, she also decides it's time to see where he lives and trains (and get some gossip along the way).OrThe triplets arrive at the Russian home rink and let them know that they are not messing around (yes, they are!).





	1. The Arrival

The Nishigori's (minus Takeshi, someone needed to hold the fort back at home) arrive at Pulkovo airport early in the evening. Yuuri and Viktor are waiting for them once they cross customs. In the meantime, the four ladies are waiting for their suitcases and Yuuko seizes the moment to warn her daughters.

'Ok, listen up you three. We are heere for a visit, to get to know the Russian gang better and to be able to tell Hiroko-chan that Yuuri is indeed eating well, sleeping well and having fun'

'Yes, mom!' the three 10-year-olds chorused.

'So, if I so much as hear a beep about either of you, we are on a plane right back to Hasetsu' Yuuko tried to be as stern as possible, she knew her daughters afterall. But, she forgot one thing: her daughters knew her well too.

'Come on mom, you are as curious as we are to see what the fuss is all about here!' was Axel's oh-so-sutil input.

'Yeah, don't pretend you will behave because we know you are as bad as we are' added Loop.

'I am your mother, the adult in the group and, for as long as we shall stay here, I will be the voice of reason!' Claimed Yuuko proudly, blushing lightly at her girls implications.

'Yeah, all right, whatever you say. Let's go, customs is that way' said Lutz, obviusly not believing a word her mom had just uttered.

 _I should have brought Takeshi!_  was all that the Nishigori adult could think about as they made their way through customs.

* * *

 

'I can't believe you actually came!'

'You invited us?' Shrieked the three girls in the back seat.

'Yes, and I hoped you would come, but I never actually thougth you would?' Commented Yuuri, a little red dusting his nose, as he drove the four back to the apartment. 'I mean, I'm pretty sure this is the first time you mom goes abroad!'

'What?' The yelling was now directed to their mother, who sat comfortably on the passenger seat.

'Thanks traitor, I never told them that!' Yuuko hissed.

'You seriously expected me to realise you never told your daughters that? And besides, isn't it obvius? You've had them half your life practically, if you had travelled, they woudl have done so to.'

The deadpan expression Yuuri used annoyed Yuuko.

'I forgot how annoying you can be' she said looking out the window.

'No, you forgot that I have no filter when it comes down to us. Been friends for too long, you know?' Yuuri smirked in his seat and Yuuko fumed in hers.

'So, Yuuri, when are we going to the rink?'

Chuckling softly, Yuuri answered as he stopped at a red light. 'Tomorrow probably, I made sure to have half a day off today so I could come pick you girls up and help you get settled in the appartment and so I'm done with practice for the day. Yakov is probably grinding Viktor to the ground with practise since I'm not around, so be nice when he gets home!'

The warning tone was mixed with the warmth he felt at having them all in Russia. He knew the moment they arrived at the rink, all hell would break loose, so he was hoping to have at least one relaxing meal with his friend and family.

'Yes, Yuuri-onichan!'

'God, I hate you for teaching them that!' Yuuri hissed at Yuuko, blushing like only Viktor knew how to make him blush.

'Oh, you love it, Yuuri-onichan!' Said Yuuko teasingly as they kept driving home.

* * *

 

They got settled rather quickly, so by the time Viktor was walking through the threshold, the triplets were already leaping at him with no worries whatsoever (other than avoiding getting scolded by their mother, that is).

'Oomf!' Was all that came from Viktor as the three girls barreled at him.

'What did I tell you about Viktor getting home?' came Yuuri's half annoyed, half amused voice.

'Did you say something about it? Seriously?' Loops was doing her best impression at naive, which fooled no one. Yuuri sighed as he rescued his fiancé from the attack and welcomed him home.

'What, no kiss?' His fiancé was pouting like a five-year-old. 

'Seriously?' Again, Yuuri voice was more fondness than irritation as he pecked his love's lips.

'Awwwwwwwww!'

'Shhh, we are not in Japan, I can kiss my boyfriend in public if I want to. Now go help your mother set the table!'

'But we are guests!' Complained Lutz.

'Then you should have stayed at a hotel. Now, go!'

The three girls left with big fake pouts on their faces.

'You do know you are gonna pay for that, don't you?'

Heaving a deep sigh, 'Yes, I do, so don't encourage them please!'

'I thought they'd mellow with age, guess that's not happening'.

'That was like hoping Yurio would be less muerderous with age. Did that happen?' 

'I heard that!' Came the angry voice from the young skater. He had gotten inside the appartment while they were too busy dropping off Viktor's stuff. He looked tired and not happy. Yuuri took a moment to look at both skaters closely.

'Wow, now that I look at you both, what the hell did Yakov did to you?' Yuuri was trying very hard not to laugh.

'One would think that, since I am retired and helping him coach, he would go easy on me but Nooooo!'

Once all the gear was dropped off, alongside the shoes, they made their way to the kitchen. Yuuri and Yuuko had timed dinner so it would be on the table the minute the boys came trhough the door and they had succeded. Everything was ready and smelled amazing.

The seven of them started eating in realtive silence, mainly interrupted by the triplets retelling what the plane ride was like. Once the food was over and they were sitting at the couch, drinking tea comfortably, Viktor remembered something.

'Ahhh, I almost forgot' he started rummaging inside his pockets and came up with a series of badges 'this is for you girls, each one has your name and will grant you access to the rink for as long as you stay here. Please, as Yakov asked me to tell you, photographs and videos inside the rink are forbidden...'

'Boooooo!'

'Hahahaha, very funny, but those are the rules for visitors. Unless you are with one of us and get the good to go, no pictures or videos are allowed, understood?'

'Yes, Vicchan'

'Why do I sense they heard nothing of what I just said?' Viktor asked amusedly, looking fondly at his fiancé.

'Because most certainly, they didn't'

'I'll keep an eye on them, but I can't promise you anything. They are three against one' Yuuko said sheepishly.

'As long as they teach Mila a lesson, I don't mind!' said the tiger with a shit eating grin.

'Whatever you are planning, don't!' Yuuri warned.

'Calmed down, I will just use their abbility to know everything within earshot to my advantage, that's all!' Yurio defended, but Viktor and Yuuri knew better. Were they ever going to have a not compromising visitor? 

(Guess what? The answer is no).


	2. Chapter 2

They woke up early, as usual. Viktor, Yuuri and Yuri would go to the rink at their usual time and Yuuko and the girls would arrive later in the morning, so they could sleep the jetlag off. Once on the ice, each Yuri had a different routine. Viktor normally trained Yurio while Yuuri polished his stepsequences first and after lunch they would switch. Sometimes, in the evening, both Yuris would go off to Lilia's studio and Viktor would help coach some of Yakov's new students (those kids needed a reality check badly and few people were as blunt and realistic as the former living legend).

On this particular morning, both Yuuri and Viktor were helping Yurio figure his routine out ("If I can pull it off in the first try, then you are not doing a good job as a choreographer!" the blond would yell at them). They had been hard at work for a couple of hours. They were beginning to wonder when would the Nishigori girls show up when they heard it...the un mistakable sound of someone who had run into them head on and with no warning.

They were near enough to the rink barrier that they just had to turn around to see Georgi, now a coach for a group of juniors, beign basically harrased by the triplets. Georgi's face screamed uncomfortable while the three ten-year-old jumped around him, firing quetion after question about nothing and everthing all at once.

At such display, Yurio was crying tears of joy, laughing as hard as he could, holding his stomach due to the effort. Viktor was at least trying to hide his glee, while Yuuri decided to save the poor man from the menace he had brought all the way from Hasetsu.

'Oi, you three! Stop!'

'Yuuri!! Thank god! Help!' The poor man begged. 'Do you know them?' he asked puzzled, as Yuuri got the triplets in line and started scolding them.

'Oh, ah, yeah, yes. I told you about my childhood friend and her kids coming to visit, right?' Georgi nodded. 'These are her kids. Girls, this is Georgi Popovich, a person not a toy for you to harrass as usual! Georgi, this are Loop, Lutz and Axel Nishigori, and they will behave around you from now on, right?' 

'Right!' Chorused the three little devils, because Yuuri knew that statement was as false as it could be.

Meanwhile, 'What do you mean harras as usual?' Georgi asked a resigned Yuuri.

'Well, they are skating otakus. They got it from their mom and my dance teacher and they are worse than the two combined. I am starting to regret getting them into this place and they barely arrived yesterday. Anyway, sorry. Gotta go back to practice. Girls...'

When he turned, they were gone.

'You gotta pay more attention Katsudon. They are going to outsmart you otherwise!' Yurio mocked from the ice.

'Yeah, yeah, I know. Better get back to practice. If you see them doing anything suspicious, you have all the right to bring them to me or Viktor. See ya around!' 

And with that, Yuuri left a very confused and very wary Georgi to muse what the hell had just been unleashed inside their home rink.

* * *

 

'Ok, are we good?' Yurio asked in a whisper.

'Yes, but don't forget your end of the deal' Loop warned.

'Don't worry, I'm no Viktor. As soon as I see results, I'll pay' he answered with a grin.

'Don't worry, you will' counteres Axel.

'They won't know what hit them' added Lutz.

'Good. Mila should be retaliating for last weeks prank soon, so stay sharp'

And with that, he left on his way to lunch.

* * *

Mila was in the boys dressing room. No really cared that she went and came as she pleased. Some of the guys even saw it as an opportunity to get her attention. Boy, they were wrong about that. If there was something she'd learnt, it was not to date someone from the rink, be it a skater or otherwise, man or woman. It was too much drama (look at Georgi for example).

Today though, she was sneakily opening Yurio's locker in search of his hair ties. She wasn't so mean that she would cut them, but she could replace them for pre-cut ones that would break when he tried to put them on. She wanted to be as annoying as possible and, as naive as the prank seemed, she knew the blond well enough to predict the outcome.

By the end of the day, Yurio would be benched and she would have gotten her revenge for the shampoo-switched-for-jam she had gotten last week (it had not been easy to get the sweet off of her hair and the trip home had proven difficult to say the least - seagulls can be nasty).

Now, all she had to do was wait.

Too bad she didn't notice Loop scurrying away as she locked the locker room door on her way out.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Mila waited patiently for her prank to work. But her patience was not rewarded. To her utter befuddlement, Yurio didn't snap as his hair bands did. Actually, he was completely chill with the whole situation. What’s more, he was so calm about it that it draws the attention of the other skaters.

'I am surprised, I expected you to throw a tantrum over those hair bands' Yuuri mused aloud, as he skated by the youngest Yuri.

'They are hair bands, they snap. Although, I have to admit it's annoying when all of them snap at the same time. I must have gotten a bad batch' He wondered with a sly little grin pasted on his face.

'Yeah, and I'm the queen of England. Whatever, you can borrow one of mine if you want' offered Yuuri as he held his wrist out, taking Yurio's statement with more than just a pinch of salt.

'Thanks' he muttered lowly, thanking in his head the fact that Katsudon had let his hair grow enough to need them.

Mila was fuming in the distance, but she didn't give up. She had come up with a couple backups and he was going to have to use them. In this case, her next plan involved messing with Yurio's laces, which she did when the boy left the cafeteria early to make up on some lost ballet lessons (Lilya would have had his head for it if he was late!). So, back in the locker room, she got to work. She wouldn't do anything to truly jeopardize Yurio's wellbeing, but having your laces covered in Vaseline would make it incredibly difficult to tie. The problem was, that Yurio didn't even seem fazed by it.

'Hmmm, it seems something's on my laces'

'What? Really? That's dangerous!' exclaimed Viktor, looking rather shock.

'Not really, more annoying than anything else. I wouldn't have been able to go out on the ice at all like this' the boy commented, passing the ruined laces over to Viktor.

'Mmmm, I think someone's trying to prank you' guesses the older male.

'And failing miserably' breathed Yurio in a huff of laughter.

'Do you have an extra pair? This one is out of commission'

'Yeah, I do. Normally it would be left in my locker, but something told me to be prepared today'

'Is that so?' Viktor commented, finally catching on with the situation.

'Yes, that is it'

'Just be careful it doesn't bite you in the face later'

Viktor's warning was cryptic but Yurio heed it no mind. The triplets wouldn't betray him, would they?

Mila was about to kick her locker in frustration. How could it be so damn difficult to prank the most  _easily-annoyed_  person at the rink? This was getting ridiculous. She had one more plan in mind and it better work or she was going to get found out (there is just so much sneaking around you can do without being noticed).

She had taken advantage of a moment of carelessness on Yuri's side and had changed his phone password. That HAD to work, otherwise she would have to thoroughly investigate the possibility that Yurio was exchange with an identical but calmer clone or something.

The problem was that, by the end of practice, she was itching to yell at him for all her failed revenge attempts and, yet, anticipated the moment he would try to unlock his phone and fail. Therefore, here she was, sitting on a bench, organizing her stuff before leaving and waiting anxiously as Yurio packed all his stuff away. As soon as he was done, he grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket and tried to open it. He obviously failed.

At this point, Mila was vibrating with anticipation. He let it try another couple of times and got ready to gloat on his face as his expression grew somber...only to see him facepalm and mutter 'Idiot, you changed it last night!' and proceeding to unlock it successfully, which made Mila snap.

'How? I set it to  _Mila is amazing,_ how did you figure that out?' She yelled loud enough to get everyone within a 10-feet radius to hear.

Yurio only had time to give her a shit eating grin that yelled _I've been messing with you all day_ , when Yuuri, Viktor and a woman with three girls walked up to them.

'Hey, Mila, what happened, why did you yell?' Viktor inquired idly.

'This....this... _. kid_ ' she spat the word as if it were a curse word 'has been messing with my head all day. It was my turn to prank him and everything just simply slide right off him and I still don't know either how or what helped!' She complained, obviously exasperated.

'Let me introduce you to your personal she-devils. Girls, you know Mila. Mila, this are Yuuko Nishigori and her triplets, Axel, Lutz and Loop. The girls who uploaded Katsudon's video that went viral, organized Onsen on Ice at the age of seven and have been basically running all the rumor mills in Japan regarding our two favorite idiots' Shit eating grin in place, Yurio more than enjoyed his moment in the (figuratively speaking) spotlight.

'They are what, ten?' Mila huffed indignantly.

'Yes, and we've been running the Ice Castle online profiles for years now and the Tumblr accounts corresponding to Victuuri's fan club'

'I knew it! I told you Yuuko. The people there knew stuff nobody should and now I have proof!' exclaimed a suddenly bright red Yuuri.

'Sorry, didn't think they would actually do it' Yuuko looked sheepish as Viktor caught on her words.

'You knew?'

'They said something, but I thought they were just bragging'

The couple looked at each other and walked out of the building.

'Hey, where the hell do you two idiots think you are going?'

'Language' came the generalized scolding before...

'Home, you four can have dinner out and find someplace el to spend the night' Everyone looked shocked at Yuuri's determined voice 'Yes, you too Yurio. Considering what they've been posting, you have to be in on it'

'Hope you find a hotel in time. Good night!' Added Viktor with a fake cheerful smile and a wave. Shit, he was scary when angry and trying to hide it.

'Mmmm, Mila....' Yurio started slowly.

'Hell no, you better find another idiot to give you shelter. Nice to meet you girls, good bye'

And just like that, the four of them ended up sleeping on the floor of Yakov's home, among the snoring of the new recruit crashing at his place.

'Never thought Viktor's fear of Yuuri's wrath was justified'

'Trust me, he could have done a lot worse. Fear him, Yurio, fear him'

That night, Yurio decided that the price was too high to anger the Japanese man and better half. Too damn high.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am totally convinced that pranks are a current theme for this atlhetes. And I also totally believe they wouldn't actually try things that could get each other hurt. I mean, if anyone knows how tiring, difficult and demanding a sport can be, it has to be them. Specially if they train together. So, here it is. My take on the triplets. They are stealthy as cats and dangerous as lionesses.

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoificsandmore) to visit my YOI tumblr!


End file.
